The term “patterning device” as here employed should be broadly interpreted as referring to means that can be used to endow an incoming radiation beam with a patterned cross-section, corresponding to a pattern that is to be created in a target portion of the substrate; the term “light valve” can also be used in this context. Generally, the said pattern will correspond to a particular functional layer in a device being created in the target portion, such as an integrated circuit or other device (see below). Examples of such a patterning device include:
A mask. The concept of a mask is well known in lithography, and it includes mask types such as binary, alternating phase-shift, and attenuated phase-shift, as well as various hybrid mask types. Placement of such a mask in the radiation beam causes selective transmission (in the case of a transmissive mask) or reflection (in the case of a reflective mask) of the radiation impinging on the mask, according to the pattern on the mask. In the case of a mask, the support structure will generally be a mask table, which ensures that the mask can be held at a desired position in the incoming radiation beam, and that it can be moved relative to the beam if so desired.
A programmable mirror array. One example of such a device is a matrix-addressable surface having a viscoelastic control layer and a reflective surface. The basic principle behind such an apparatus is that (for example) addressed areas of the reflective surface reflect incident light as diffracted light, whereas unaddressed areas reflect incident light as undiffracted light. Using an appropriate filter, the said undiffracted light can be filtered out of the reflected beam, leaving only the diffracted light behind; in this manner, the beam becomes patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable surface. An alternative embodiment of a programmable mirror array employs a matrix arrangement of tiny mirrors, each of which can be individually tilted about an axis by applying a suitable localized electric field, or by employing piezoelectric actuation means. Once again, the mirrors are matrix-addressable, such that addressed mirrors will reflect an incoming radiation beam in a different direction to unaddressed mirrors; in this manner, the reflected beam is patterned according to the addressing pattern of the matrix-addressable mirrors. The required matrix addressing can be performed using suitable electronic means. In both of the situations described hereabove, the patterning device can comprise one or more programmable mirror arrays. More information on mirror arrays as here referred to can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,296,891 and 5,523,193, and PCT patent applications WO 98/38597 and WO 98/33096, which are incorporated herein by reference. In the case of a programmable mirror array, the said support structure maybe embodied as a frame or table, for example, which may be fixed or movable as required.
A programmable LCD array. An example of such a construction is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,872, which is incorporated herein by reference. As above, the support structure in this case may be embodied as a frame or table, for example, which maybe fixed or movable as required.
For purposes of simplicity, the rest of this text may, at certain locations, specifically direct itself to examples involving a mask and mask table; however, the general principles discussed in such instances should be seen in the broader context of the patterning device as hereabove set forth.
Lithographic projection apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the patterning device may generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system, one at a time. In current apparatus, employing patterning by a mask on a mask table, a distinction can be made between two different types of machine. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire mask pattern onto the target portion at one time; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper. In an alternative apparatus—commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus—each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction; since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally <1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic devices as here described can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792, incorporated herein by reference.
In a manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a pattern (e.g. in a mask) is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Prior to this imaging step, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g. an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, will have to be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing, whence the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book “Microchip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processing”, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0-07-067250-4, incorporated herein by reference.
For the sake of simplicity, the projection system may hereinafter be referred to as the “lens”; however, this term should be broadly interpreted as encompassing various types of projection system, including refractive optics, reflective optics, and catadioptric systems, for example. The radiation system may also include components operating according to any of these design types for directing, shaping or controlling the projection beam of radiation, and such components may also be referred to below, collectively or singularly, as a “lens”. Further, the lithographic apparatus may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such “multiple stage” devices the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Dual stage lithographic apparatus are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441 and PCT patent application WO 98/40791, incorporated herein by reference.
There is a desire to integrate an ever-increasing number of electronic components in an IC. To realize this it is necessary to decrease the size of the components and therefore to increase the resolution of the projection system, so that increasingly smaller details, or line widths, can be projected on a target portion of the substrate. For the projection system this means that the projection system and the lens elements used in the projection system must comply with very stringent quality requirements. Despite the great care taken during the manufacturing of lens elements and the projection system, they both may still suffer from wave front aberrations, such as, for example, displacement, defocus, astigmatism, coma and spherical aberration across an image field projected with the projection system on to a target portion of the substrate. Such aberrations are important sources of variations of the imaged line widths occurring across the image field. It is important that the imaged line widths at different points within the image field are constant. If the line width variation is large, the substrate on which the image field is projected may be rejected during a quality inspection of the substrate. Using techniques such as phase-shifting masks, or off-axis illumination, the influence of wave front aberrations on the imaged line widths may further increase.
During manufacturing of a lens element it is advantageous to measure the wave front aberrations of the lens element and to use the measured results to tune the aberrations in this element or even to reject this element if the quality is not sufficient. When the lens elements are put together to form the projection system it may again be necessary to measure the wave front aberrations of the projection system. These measurements maybe used to adjust the position of certain lens elements in the projection system in order to minimize wave front aberrations of the total projection system.
After the projection system has been built into a lithographic projection apparatus, the wave front aberrations may be measured again. Moreover, since wave front aberrations are variable in time in a projection system, for instance, due to deterioration of the lens material or lens heating effects (local heating of the lens material), it may be necessary to measure the aberrations at certain instants in time during operation of the apparatus and to adjust certain moveable lens elements accordingly to minimize wave front aberrations. The short time scale, on which lens-heating effects may occur, may require measuring the wave front aberrations frequently.
Previously there has been proposed a measurement system for measuring wave front aberrations of a projection system using the principle known as a “shearing interferometer”. According to this proposal different portions of the projection beam from a particular location at the level of the patterning device, travel along different paths through the projection lens. This can be achieved by a diffractive element located in the projection beam between the radiation system and the projection system. The diffractive element, such as a grating, also known as the object grating, diffracts the radiation and spreads it out such that it passes through the projection system along a plurality of different paths. Light that has traversed the projection system then impinges on a further diffractive element, such as a pinhole or a grating, known as the image grating. This further diffractive element acts as the “shearing mechanism” which combines radiation from multiple paths through the lens to get interference, for example interference of different diffracted orders from different paths through the lens. For example the zero order from one path may be made to interfere with the first order from another path. This results in a diffraction pattern, which can be detected by a sensor to reveal information on the wave front aberration at a particular location in the image field.
However, there is a problem, particularly for some types of radiation, in spreading the radiation such that it fills the entire pupil of the projection lens (filling the pupil of the projection lens corresponds to incoherent light, i.e. the light entering the projection lens having no particular angular bias). If the radiation does not adequately fill the pupil of the projection lens, then the aberration of the lens is not necessarily accurately measured, because it is only sampled for particular paths of radiation through the lens. If there is not a sufficient degree of pupil filing, then higher order aberrations cannot be measured at all.
A further problem is as follows. Previously, it has also been proposed to measure defocus by projecting images of two alignment marks, one of which is telecentric and the other of which is non-telecentric. The distance between the images of the marks is known for the correct distance between the reticle and substrate. However, because one beam is non-telecentric, if the substrate is at the wrong height (i.e. not at the best focus position) then the distance between the marks will be different. In fact the amount of lateral shift of the non-telecentric mark is directly proportional to the amount of defocus. For radiation such as DUV, the method of generating the mark that produces the non-telecentric beam is to attach wedges, prisms or similar structures onto the reticle mask. However there is a problem that this cannot be done for a reflective EUV mask.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a measurement system for measuring the wave front aberrations in a lithographic projection apparatus, which alleviates, at least partially, any of the above problems.